His obsession
by Rinchans flower
Summary: Sesshoumaru is lusting over Inu-yasha, does Inu-yasha feel the same way? This story's kind of the first part of my story "My lover, my brother" so if you likw this check out my other one.


Well I looked this over and I noticed everything sucked. So I basically edited it. (Shrugs) It's really not that much different but if you want a better version then before then check this out. Please review.  
  
Warnings: Inu/Sess, incest, NC-17  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
(Sesshoumaru)  
  
I sat in my room watching the moon pass by. The clouds cover over it gently, like a small blanket. I touched my long silver hair and let it run through my fingers. The long strands untangled and flowed through my fingers.  
  
Contrary to what everyone thinks my hair isn't that nice or soft. I always hear comments from the other servants or admires. They are always talking about my hair, how soft it looks or how pretty it shines. It's hair, it's not living, why do they feel the need to complement it? I take no pleasure in their complements.  
  
I sighed; everyone here is just foolish. Father is foolish for loving a human woman. I have seen all his other lovers, women, men and humans alike. But this one he's taken a special interest in.  
  
I don't know why, she's weak. She has no powers of her own, she has no strength. She's like a rag doll that my father can play with when ever he wants too. Father has gone all mushy because of her. It's sad to see them together. I want to gouge out my eyes every time I look at them. But worst of all she's human. A stupid human.  
  
He has become softer and kinder, especially around her. I hated that. I wanted my father back. The Youkai who would let nothing stand in his way of victory or defeat. The Youkai who would kill any man, woman or Youkai with out a thought. I wanted to be that kind of Youkai. I wanted to be a ruthless as him, and conquer all. But now he is different, I hate this change.  
  
I can't stand him. But most of all I can't stand her. That woman. I can hear them at night sometimes. It drives me insane. I moved my room as far away from them as possible. After a few years I learned to put with her. She didn't talk to me unless it was necessary, as I did with her. And we were fine like that. But then she gave birth to her son. Inu-yasha.  
  
I remember his mother coming up to me and asking me what I wanted to name him. I snorted at her and told her I wouldn't name such a beast. She just smiled at me and named him Inu-yasha. Why she smiled I'll never know. She's a crazy woman. All human women are. I remember Inu-yasha's face. Small and pale, like the moonlight. I wanted to touch him. But I stopped myself. I knew if I tried to touch him, his mother would think I was soft, but I am not.  
  
So I have not touched him. Not even when he was growing up I didn't touch him. He grew up wonderfully. His white hair grew long and is now cascading down his back. It looked so soft. His eyes were golden and mischievous, as if he had a prank ready for any moment. His body grew lean but muscular at the same time. It could almost be feminine, especially with his face. His strength grew as well. I watched him silently. I'd watch him train, or talk with his mother, or even when he changed in his room. I always masked my identity so he wouldn't know it was I. That would shame me forever if he knew I was stalking him. I could never imagine such shame, father laughing at me, his mother looking down on me. A human woman more or less.  
  
Why was I so obsessed with Inu-yasha? Was it his beauty? Maybe it was his natural fighting grace. I really don't know, but I do know that I can't stop thinking of him. He's in my dreams; he's constantly in my mind. I can't get him out, no matter what I do. It drives me crazy. I want him gone, for good. And yet I don't. I like thinking of the Hanyou. With his golden eyes and smooth face that I've wanted to touch ever since he was born. Was is even right to think of him this way? My own brother and I'm calling him beautiful. I got up from my sitting position, and left my room.  
  
I wondered the halls aimlessly until I came to the dinning hall. There I saw father eating with Inu-yasha's mother. He had a smile on his face and she was giggling softly. I glared at them. Eating with a human. He's done this ever since he mated with the wench. It drives me crazy. He can't even eat the food offered to him. So he sits there and watches her eat. Inu-yasha's mother turned around and looked at me. She smiled and waved her arm.  
  
"Come Sesshoumaru, join us!" she said cheerfully.  
  
I glared at her and turned my head. Father glared at me and started to get up. His wench stopped him and smiled.  
  
"It's okay. Sesshoumaru is probably not hungry now. Right?" she said still smiling.  
  
I snorted but nodded. I could never say I hated the woman in front of father. He would rip my head off if I did. Hell he would kill Inu-yasha for her. I left the two to giggle and eat all they wanted. I walked to the gardens that father planted for his wench. When she first came here he offered her anything she could want. She asked him for on thing. Flowers. A garden full of flowers. I can't say I mind these though. The flowers are quiet relaxing, when I want to get away from father and his wench. And just think about my beautiful half-brother. Or torment myself with it.  
  
I sat by a tree relaxing, listening to the wind blow when I picked up a familiar sent. Inu-yasha. I kept my eyes closed as he approached me. I said nothing as he sat next to me. He was silent in his approach. As if he didn't want to wake me. He probably thought I actually was asleep. I decided to pretend to be, just to see what he would do. For a while he did nothing, as if he was ignoring me. I started to grow annoyed, if he wasn't going to do anything then I will wake up.  
  
Just when I was about to open my eyes I felt him touch my arm. I was surprised, but I said nothing. He continued to make his way up my arm, gently touching it. I felt myself shiver a little. What was Inu-yasha doing? He touched my shoulder, I felt his other arm touch my other shoulder, and his legs swing over my hips. His groin touched mine. I tried to hold my erection in. Inu-yasha you're arousing me, don't make me take you. God I will not touch him, but oh I can feel his hands touch my face. Why, why, why are you doing this?  
  
His fingers were gently touching my face, stroking my cheeks up and down. I was really starting to get aroused. I couldn't have him touching me like this any longer. Just as I was about ready to grab him so I could take him, he jumped off my lap and ran away. My eyes flung open.  
  
I began to growl in the back of my throat. How dare he leave me like this, my erection unsatisfied. It went limp from my anger. I got up to chase after him. I followed his sent to a remote area in the garden. I sniffed the air. It was filled with another sent, a sexual sent. I looked down, and there was my brother hunched over moaning. He was pumping his long shaft over and over. His movement became jerky as he started to come on his hand. With one loud cry he came out all over his hand. I bit my lip at the sexual scene. I felt my own groin rise, watching this scene. He hunched over, his shoulders twitching. I heard him started to sob. Why was he sobbing? He just released himself. He should feel better. I listed to him moan.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." I heard him weep out.  
  
I stood there frozen. Why was he moaning for me? Did the young brat want me? Was he relieving himself because of me? These thoughts confused me as I started to walk away from this scene. Was he thinking of me as I thought of him? What was this feeling inside that I feel for him? Was he feeling the same way? How do I express these feelings.? What the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
I walked into the dinning hall; father and his wench were gone. Good, now I can eat in peace. I sat down, and some servants began to bring me food. Youkai food, none of that human trash that is called food. I started to eat but I could not get he picture of Inu-yasha touching himself out of my head. His face, moaning my name, the sweat on his body. My mind twisted the scene into a more erotic positions. His naked body touching mine, pressing against mine, thrusting, moaning...  
  
I abruptly dropped my chopsticks and stood up real quickly. Food could not take my mind of him. Was hearing my name from him heightened my obsession? Yes.yes it probably has. I shuddered at the realization; I was obsessed with my brother, no half brother. Did that make it any better? That he was my half brother? In my head it did. Then again I was the one obsessed; anything would sound good so I could have him. I looked up to see my brother standing there watching me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" he asked.  
  
I just stared at him, no emotion at all. No words came to my mouth as the Hanyou just stared at me. He shrugged and sat down. Some servants came in and brought him food, and he began to eat. I sat back down and watched him eat. He ate quickly as he always done, like he hasn't food in three years. I could not understand why he ate so fast or why he ate so much. He stopped eating abruptly and looked at me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Follow me." He said and got up quickly.  
  
I stared at him not moving. He sighed and grabbed my arm. He pulled me up and dragged me away from the dinning hall. I have never done anything to my brother to make him hate me. Nor have I ever acted nice to him. I just nod when he talks to me and stand by him. Inside of me I'm afraid of losing him so I say nothing. That way I can't hurt him or make him leave me. I am so weak. He dragged me to the training hall and stood in front of me. He smile grew wide.  
  
"Come on brother I'll fight you!" he said getting ready.  
  
I smirked; this is one thing I could do with him without lusting over him. Fighting. He has always wanted to get stronger then me, but has never succeeded. Still he continues to fight me like he still has a chance, guess what my brother, I will always win against you.  
  
"Lets put a little wager on this shall we?" I said.  
  
"Like what?" he said.  
  
I looked at him seriously. "If I win then you are to do what I say for the night." I said.  
  
"And if I win?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Then I will do what you say for the night." I said watching his face.  
  
A blush grew across his cheeks. He coughed and turned his head so I couldn't catch him blushing. But I did, I did catch him blushing. I smirked and leaped for him. He was caught off guard and jumped back, not really thinking. I easily slashed at him, not letting my poison out so I couldn't hurt him. He finally jumped over me and attacked me from behind.  
  
His claws outstretched he managed cut some of my kimono. I turned around and he smirked. I smirked back at him and jumped out at him. He avoided me but he was on the defense for now. I started talking to him; I could distract him by talking to him. "So brother, what do you plan to do with me if you win?" I asked.  
  
His eyes widened and he said nothing for a moment, I could see the blush form on his face again. I loved it when he did that.  
  
"T-That is for me to know, and you to find out!" He said.  
  
He tried to lunge forward and hit me but he missed and tripped. I reached my arm around and tried to slam him down to the ground, but he scampered out of the way just in time. He stood up quickly and glared at me. He lunge forward and tried to slash at me with his claws. He hit my clothes again and began to assault me with his claws. At this rate I was going to run out of clothes by the end of this training session.  
  
"So what will you do with me if you win?" he asked me.  
  
I smiled at him and hit him in the head by surprise. He gasped out and fell to the ground. He grunted and rolled over on his back looking up at me. I bent down, claws extended over his neck. I straddled his waist and leaned in close to his face. His cheeks turned bright red and his breaths began to shorten. I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Anything I please."  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
I walked down the halls, they were empty, not even a servant walked down the halls. Father had left for a business with the other Lords. He left Inu-yasha's mother alone. I have to give her some kind of credit. She doesn't moan or weep when he leaves. She just waits quietly for him to come back, not saying a word about missing him. I was glad too, I don't think I could stand a weeping human.  
  
I told Inu-yasha to wait in his room for me and I'll decide what I want to do with him then. I came up to his room and slid the door open. He was sitting on the floor, waiting for me to come in. I walked up to him and waited for him to say something. He turned around and stood up. I could see him visible sigh, just think of what I'd do to him. He looked at me frowning.  
  
"Alright I'm ready to do what ever you have in store for me." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Anything I say goes got it?" I said.  
  
"Yea that was the deal."  
  
"Good" I said.  
  
Leaned forward and grabbed his shoulders, then I took him and pressed his body against mine. I heard him gasp out as his body slammed into mine. He looked up at me, shocked. I closed my eyes and began to touch his hair. It was soft, just as I imagined. Soft like a baby's skin, or like silk. I pressed my head against his, just to feel his hair on my cheek. I let my fingers run through the log strains until the reached the end of it. He did nothing; he let me run my hands through his hair. I pulled him away and touched his face. I let my fingers roam around the round face. So youthful, so soft. He looked at me confused his cheeks painted a faint red. I continued to stroke his face.  
  
"I saw you, in the garden." I said.  
  
His eyes widened. He started stammering, turning redder. He looked down, not willing to face me. I took his face in my hands and touched his lips. I watched his face go into surprise again. Doesn't he get it? Doesn't he get it yet? How dense can he be?  
  
I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He made a small noise as our lips made contact. I was gentle with him. I knew he wanted this as much as I did but I couldn't be too rough with him, but I wanted more out of this kiss. I began to dip my tongue in and licked his lips for him to open them. He went into shock, for he did nothing for a while. He quickly caught on and began to respond to me. He eagerly opened his mouth for me as I explored his mouth. His tongue caught mine and we began to battle.  
  
I almost chuckled to myself, even when we kiss we must battle for dominance. But trust me brother, I shall win this. I stopped the kiss and looked at him, he opened his eyes and frowned at me.  
  
"Why did you stop?" he asked.  
  
I ran my fingers down his neck to his shoulders. I could feel him shudder under the tips of my fingers. Then quickly opened his kimono. He gasped and grabbed my arms.  
  
"I must remind you dear brother, I shall be on top. For it is I who won the match today." I said.  
  
He blushed and nodded. I attacked his neck, leaving kisses and bite marks all along his neck. I could hear him gasp out which drove me wild. My lips traced down the vein in his neck slowly. Once I reached the junction of the neck I began to suck on it. His arms reached around my back and gripped onto my kimono. I could hear some small noised come from his mouth. I wanted more out of him. I began to lick my way down his chest to his hardened nipples. I gently licked my tongue out at the nipple, hearing him gasp out I did more. I began to bit and nibble at the nipple, causing it to turn red from my abuse.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru.!" he cried out.  
  
Yes brother.I want more from you.cry out my name louder. I took the whole nipple in my mouth and began to suck at it. I did little things with my tongue to see how he'd react. I listened for gasps and moans from him. I could hear him trying to cover the moans that his wanted to release. I stopped and forced him down on the ground. He lay down there, lip slightly parted, face flushed, and his kimono open at the top.  
  
So tempting.So seductive.I felt myself get hard. I ripped open his kimono and undid the pants. I pulled down his pants to reveal his cock. I took my hand and ran my finger across it. He moaned and arched his back. So responsive. Oh brother I am going to enjoy this. He looked at me then grunted.  
  
"You're still wearing your clothes. It's annoying." he said and pulled down the top part of my kimono. I smirked and pulled down my pants revealing my manhood. His eyes widened, and I chuckled.  
  
"You're, you're.can that fit in me?" He asked nervously.  
  
I bent down over him and kissed his neck.  
  
"Yes, it will don't worry brother" I said smoothly and licked my way down his stomach.  
  
I licked to his navel and dipped my tongue in and out. He grabbed onto my head, and began to moan. I smirked, yes brother moan, I want to scream my name. I spent a little bit more time there. He was so responsive there. He moved his head to the side and started panting. I made my way down his hips, kissing his hipbone and making small bit marks. A few of the bite marks started to bleed. I covered them with my tongue and waited until they clotted. I don't want blood all over him.  
  
I leaned up and looked at my handy work. Yes brother you are mine; do you see the marks I made? Those show that you are mine, and mine forever.  
  
I leaned into his manhood, and licked the tip. He moaned out loud and arched his back. I liked this. I grabbed it and continued to lick the tip. My tongue licked along the slit, eliciting another moan from him,  
  
"Please! Sesshoumaru! More!" he cried out.  
  
I could feel his hands roam all over my hair, messing it up, fingers massaging it. I began to descend on his cock and slowly went up and down on it. His hands flexed in my hair. His body began to squirm under me. His moans were getting louder making me move faster. I felt myself grow harder my own erection was unattended too. I reached underneath and brushed my fingers against it. I stopped myself. If I start now I'll lose control.  
  
I stopped and pulled my face away from him. I stared panting, I heard him whimper. I reached for him and pulled him to me. I began to stroke his face and I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Turn over." I said.  
  
He obeyed and turned over so his back faced me. I ran my finger down his spine. He shuddered and clenched his fists. I pulled his hips up to me and got myself positioned. Then with one quick thrust I was in. He cried out and arched his back.  
  
I bit my lip at the sound of his pain. I didn't want him to bleed; I wanted him to enjoy this. He started gasping and buried his head in the blanket beside him. I attempted to comfort him.  
  
"Relax.It will feel a lot better once you relax." I said.  
  
He shuddered and began to relax. I felt him move around, trying to get used to me inside of him. I began to shudder. If he kept this up I'll end up taking him now, and hurt him. He finally stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Okay I'm ready." He said.  
  
I began to thrust slowly, trying to get him used to it. I heard him grunt in pain, it still hurt. He wasn't relaxing. I moved a little faster.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you need to relax." I muttered out.  
  
He nodded and relaxed a little more. Very slowly he started to enjoy the movements. I felt him start to moan, he was moaning in pleasure. Good, that's how I wanted him to feel. I felt myself move faster and faster. He began to get in rhythm with me. Our bodies were joined as one. He could feel my emotions and I could feel his. With one loud cry he released himself on the floor. I continued to thrust into him as he came. After he finished he fell forward but I still held onto his hips. And after a few moment I released myself. I began to breathe heavy. He collapsed on the ground I lied next to him. I turned him around and lied him on my chest.  
  
I began to absent-mindedly stroke his hair. He was so beautiful, and I took him. I suddenly felt guilty, had he wanted to do this? I looked at him. His eyes fluttered open to show his beautiful golden eyes. Then he smiled at me. I was surprised, this smile it was for me. His eyes were full of love and adoration for me.even though I took his innocents. I clutched him to my chest and held him close. I sat up and smelt around. His mother was coming down the hall. I got up and quickly got dressed. Damn, every night she goes to check on her son, sometimes even talked to him. I was so caught up in my passion that I forgot. He looked at me worriedly.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Pretend to sleep, your mother is coming." I said.  
  
His eyes went wide and he closed them quickly. He took a blanket and covered himself quickly. When I was dressed and quickly got out of the room. I walked down the hall smoothly, not even looking at his mother as she passed by. I noticed she looked at me but then shock her head. I got to my room and sat down. I ran my fingers through my hair. My brother, so beautiful.I can still taste him in my mouth. I want him again.I will have him forever.Someday I can take over this empire, and I will have him by my side. Even if I have to hide him I will always have him by my side. He is mine and mine alone.  
  
I touched my lips, and realized why the woman was staring at me. I was smiling; it wasn't a small smile that I used before, but a large happy smile. It wouldn't go away. I just kept smiling, like I've never smiled before. It was because of him, my brother, Inu-yasha. He was making me smile. His love, his energy. I did not want to stop smiling. I loved the way he made me feel. I looked out my window. I wanted to stay like this forever, not worrying about whether or not someone will find out, or battling for this kingdom. I just wanted to think of him. His face, his body, the way he reacts to me, just everything that is Inu-yasha. I touch my lips one more time. I will never let you go.never.  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
Finished rewrite. I hope this is better. I spaced out the paragraphs and things like that. So I hope you enjoy! 


End file.
